Elsword: Aisha's Judgement
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: Aisha has left home to find her powers again and regain her honor as a great magician. Along the way, however, she finds a mysterious person who proves to set her on a different path. This makes her meet that troubling Elsword, caring Rena, vengeful Raven, quiet Eve, and loyal Chung. She and her friends become inseparable, but will Aisha's new magic prove worthy of her judgement?
1. Stillness

Stillness

* * *

It was a damp fall morning. The air was damp, and the sun was tucked neatly behind the gray, dim clouds. Leaves whistled past my hair in the slow flowing breeze that tickled my nose. It was silent, the day had just begun, and I was sitting there, poking at the fire I had made last night like an idiot. The trees that surrounded the grassy clearing swayed curiously along with the grass, as if dancing to a tune. Nothing stirred at all within the clearing, nothing could be heard except for the sound of my stick poking the black-grey ash of a dead fire. Once in a while, I heard a bird chirp, and I knew the birds were soon going to be out hunting. I stopped poking the fire and looked up to see my pack facing me across from the pile of ash. I got up off of the grass and stretched, hearing some bones crack. I sighed in relief and went to my small leather pack, kicking my canteen of water over to the pack as I walked by it. When I reached my pack, I knelt down and inspected it to make sure nothing was stolen. I opened the flap and stared inside, using the dim light of the sun that was shining through the clouds to light it. Stuffed inside were some hardtacks I had yet to touch since I started to travel, my book on elemental spells was tucked to the side of the hardtacks, propping them up. My map was rolled up in the corner across from those items, poking out a bit from my pack, along with my berry pouch, and my canteen, which I placed inside. I smiled in satisfaction and closed and buttoned the lid. I grabbed my pack and slung it over my shoulders. I reached from behind and whipped out my map, which slid out with ease. I stared at it, trying to see where the nearest town was. My finger traced over the paper, reading the direction of where I had left from to where I was now. My face lit up when I saw the nearest town was Ruben, a small town I had visited as a kid a long time ago. I nodded in confirmation of my destination and rolled the map back up, sliding it onto one of my belt's hoops on my dress. I grabbed my gloves and tightened them, along with my stockings, which, not surprisingly enough, slid back down to cover my shoes. I sighed and shook my head. Then I stared into the trees, a small road showing the way out. I smiled.

"Well," I said out loud to myself, placing my hands on my hips. "It's about time I get going. To Elder!" I fist-pumped in the air and marched with determination along the path, leaving my campsite behind me. The smell of the forest entered my nostrils the moment I stepped in, sending a feeling of comfort over my body. It had been about a year since I left home, trying to find my powers again. I had been on the road, searching town after town, trying to find a place to start. I had heard from my Master that Ruben would have been a good place to start, but did I listen?

Nope. I'm just a moron, that's all. Not that I'd admit it.

The road continued on through the swaying trees as I hummed happily. I felt at ease here, though that tends to happen when you've been on the road for a year, with no one to talk to, nothing to do. The air was calm, and the grogginess from earlier had clearly left my systems. I felt happy, calm, and strangely-wait. I stopped, feeling someone-or something, near. I scanned the trees, the wind blowing my pigtails towards the trees. So much for staying downwind. I sighed quietly and looked around slowly, scanning every tree, every nook. My eyes landed on a squirrel. I blinked. Then facepalmed. Then groaned.

_Man, I AM stupid._ I thought. I stared at the squirrel, taking in its patterns. It had peculiar swirl signs on his back, leading up to his beady eyes, which were eying me curiously, studying me. It was then that I realized he had blue fur. I raised one eyebrow, wondering if I was 'tripping balls,' as my Master put it. The squirrel stared at me, and then turned and scurried down the path. I walked after it, as if in a trance. I had no idea why I was following it, but I did. It was an instinct, an impulse. Anyone would've thought I was insane, as in one town put it, 'Following Squirrels is a BAD IDEA.' All because one man did it and he ended up going off a cliff because he tried to climb the squirrel's tree. If you ask me, that was his fault, not the squirrels. But who was I to listen to a town's ridiculous statements? I'm a Magician, not a Skeptic. But as I was questioning all these things, I blinked, wondering where I was. I halted in place, feeling something wet at my feet. I looked down, seeing water. A lake? I looked up and gaped.

I was standing at the foot of an ocean. I stared at the white-capped waves, captivated by the swaying waves. I felt like I had just found a goldmine. I shook my head and squinted at something gleaming in the water. What was that? A seashell or an animal, or what? I smiled in curiosity as a thought hit me.

Was it a dead body?

I slapped myself mentally _No. No dead bodies. _

I watched as it got closer and closer, bobbing in the waves. It got closer and closer until...bam. It landed at my feet, clutching some kind of cannon like it was life itself. I had no idea what the hell this this was. I summoned my staff, which I had named Avery, and poked it. That's when it shook a bit. I yelped, tripping and falling onto it. It felt..warm. Even after this thing had some seaweed on it along with various other underwater bearings, it was warm. It felt..alive. I stroked the metal, finding it smooth yet sturdy, the color of ivory, streaked with blue in spots. I saw some ripped blue cloth, lined with gold at the end, I stared at it, finding a symbol that seemed strangely familiar. I felt it stir a bit, and I turned up to find something like a helmet at the top. Spiky blue hair fell in front of the face, obscuring it from me. The creature groaned a bit, definitely hurt in a way. I brushed the hair out of its face, revealing two eye shaped holes that were pitch black, seeming to have no end. I got off of the creature and kneeled next to it, staring at its face.

That's when the two holes glowed yellow. I stiffened, staring at them. It turned its head slowly, staring right at me. I raised my staff, ready to attack if something went wrong. It groaned and raised a hand to its face. I felt myself shaking, staring at it. Suddenly, the face started to chip off, slowly folding down into the suit. I realized this wasn't a creature as I saw the skin-it was a human. When the helmet folded down into the armor, I saw her face. She had ocean blue eyes, bowl-like hair with two ear-like pieces of hair folding downward along with it, and a very petite face. She stared at me, and I stared at her. She groaned again and put a hand on my staff. I snapped my fingers and Avery disappeared, and I lightly took her hand and squeezed it.

"Are you alright?" I managed to breathe out. The girl gulped and nodded weakly, her eyes glazing over a bit. I shook her lightly and she blinked.

"I need..help..battle..injuries..help." she choked out. She had a surprisingly boyish voice, but that didn't matter.

This girl needed help.

I nodded. "Okay, I'll teleport us to the nearest town, alright? Just stay with me." I opened up my map to see I was a little farther from Ruben, and I haven't seen the town in forever, so I wondered if I could still teleport us there. I sucked in a breath and silently prayed that I remembered what Ruben looked like. I looked at the girl, still clutching her hand.

"Okay, close your eyes, I don't want you going blind from this." she nodded and closed her eyes. I saw her chest rising and falling slower and slower, and I started to panic.

_NO. Don't panic, Aisha. She'll be fine, just FOCUS._ I told myself. I muttered and incantation and pictured Ruben, digging back into my memory. The smiling people as I walked in as a young kid with my Master, the mill, the Elder's house, the Academy, and the rows of cabins..and then I opened my eyes. We were there, right in the middle of the street. The people were frantically running around, and I looked down to find the girl gone. I nearly screamed. I whipped my head around to find the girl just outside the crowd, a red headed boy staring at her. I pushed and shoved through the crowd to avoid being knocked over, just because I was small doesn't mean I'm insignificant. I ran towards the girl, shielding her. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"What's with that look, shorty?"

"Don't hurt her. She's injured." I scowled at the boy._ What an idiot! _

The boy rolled his eyes. "I can see that. Sorry about the villagers. But someone stole the El. Come on, I'll take her to Anne. She'll fix her up." The boy held out his hand to me.

"I'm Elsword, shortie."

"My name's Aisha, not shortie." I scowled and firmly shook his hand. He smirked and helped me lift the girl. We dragged her to the cabin up the street, avoiding the scuffle of villagers yelling and making a ruckus. Elsword kept glancing back at them nervously, as if they were all going to drop dead. His eyes had a murderous glare under all of that concern, I could see it. I shook my head and Elsword kicked on the door with his foot. A woman with pink hair and bright blue eyes opened the door, and instantly gasped. She put a hand to her heart and looked at the scuffle in the town.

"Was that caused by them?" she asked in a sharp, high-pitched voice. Elsword shrugged.

"No, ma'am," I said, shaking my head. "I found this girl at the beach, washed up along the shore. She's very injured." I say, my eyes pleading. She glanced at the girl, then Elsword, and then sighed and nodded.

"Come on in and wait on the couch. I'll be out in a second." She took the girl from us and led him into a room where she closed the door. I sighed and flopped down on the couch, my eyes filled with worry. I started to think; what if she died? I shook my head and heard Elsword sitting next to me. I could feel his eyes boring into me. I turned to see him staring at me, smirking. I glared.

"What are you smirking at, you little-"

"I've never seen a short girl like you. How old are you again, Aisha?"

"I never said how old I was. I'm 15. You?"

"I'm 13."

"HAH!" I say, pointing at him. "Then what are you laughing at?! I suggest you watch your tongue!"

"Or what?"

"Or you'll regret it!"

"Oh will I?" he leaned closer, causing me to back away. He smirked coming in closer, nearing my face. I felt blush rising to my face, and saw satisfaction flash in his eyes as he was only inches from my face. I yelped and pushed him away, causing him to laugh. I'm guessing my face was a red as a tomato, but honestly, that kinda scared me. For him to be so...close. I stammered out some words I don't remember and then huffed and pushed my head back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. Elsword looked at me, and then nodded in confirmation.

"Also..that girl..she's from a faraway place."

"What?" I say, lifting my head. "How do you know?"

"Aisha, have you heard of a place called..Hamel, perhaps?" he said, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head. He smiled.

"It's the capital of Senace. Wonder why she was so injured." Elsword shrugs and starts to leave. I stand up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask, staring at him. He stares back with an unemotional look in his eyes. Then a smirk forms on his lips and his eyes become murderous again. I stiffen.

"Where else? I'm going to find my village's El. Some bastardly bandits took ours. And I'm going to get it back. Why else would there be a ruckus in the square?" he smirked and walked out, leaving me pondering many things.

_Wait, Ruben's El was stolen? And...that girl...she's from Hamel? _I groan and stare at the walls, glancing at Anne's various paintings and furniture as I waited for Anne to come out and tell me how the girl was.

_Oh Aisha..what have you gotten yourself into now?_

* * *

__**Chi: Yes that's right! My throat's partially cured! I can talk a bit and eat hard things again~! *jumps in slow-mo***

**Rena: YAY! Does that mean I can have my arm back?**

**Chi: *hisses***

**Rena: Oookay then!**

**Aisha: Yay! I'm the main person this time!**

**Chi: I have no idea if this is AishaxElsword or AishaxChung.**

**Chung: ..Am I girl in this? YURI?**

**Chi: ...Hell no. You're a boy. However..I'm debating whether I should do a...a...RenaxEve in this as well *wink wink***

**Eve and Rena: WHUT. WHY US? WHY NOT ELSWORD?**

**Elsword: AYE! NO!**

**Chi: Cuz I like Elsword.**

**Aisha: Ohohoho! You finally said it!**

**Chi: Not that way.**

**Aisha: Yes that way.**

**Chi: No.**

**Aisha: Yes.**

**Chi: No.**

**Aisha: Yes.**

**Chi: No.**

**Aisha: Yes.**

**Chi: No.**

**Aisha: Yes.**

**Chi: No.**

**Aisha: Yes.**

**Chi: Yes**

**Aisha: No**

**Chi: AHA!**

**Aisha: DAMMIT.**

**R&R Please!**


	2. The Lost Prince

**Chi: And I'm back with another update of Aisha's Judgment~!  
****Aisha: WOO!**

**Rena: Yay~!**

**Elsword: Hey, where's Raven?  
**

**Chi: Oh. He ate my cheerios this morning so Eve and I tortured him. A warning: Don't go into the bathroom.**

**Everyone but Eve: O.O**

**Eve: Hey, he deserved it. Chi needs to have SOME respect around here.**

**Chi: Gracias Evey~! *hugs***

**Eve: Why are you hugging me?  
**

**Chi: Aww come on, you know you wanted one :3**

**Eve:.. I did. **

**Chung: YURI!**

**Chi and Eve: STFU PIKABOY.**

**Chung: D: But..I like my pikachu plushie.. *hugs pikachu plushie***

The Lost Prince

* * *

Anne came back several minutes after Elsword left with a smile on her face. I stared at her, hoping for a good spurt of news.

"The girl survived. Thank you for bringing her to me-I don't think she would've lasted very long without medical help." Anne nodded at the door. "You may go see her now. And might I ask your name?"

I nodded and smiled. "My name is Aisha. Thank you Anne. Elsword left a few minutes ago to go do something." I didn't dare tell her about Elsword's weird behavior and those murderous eyes. I shook my head of the thought and Anne nodded.

"It's always something with that boy. Alright then, run along and see your friend." I ran down the hall and opened the door to find the girl sitting up in bed, looking at the armor in the corner that she was wearing, the gem in the middle cracked slightly, and it was a distinct bluish-grey color, using the headboard as a crutch. I walked over to the girl, causing her to whip her head around and stare at me. I blinked, stepping back a bit.

"Um..h-how are you feeling?" I asked, rubbing my arm. The girl smiled and said,

"Very well, thanks for bringing me here. I felt like I was going to die." she muttered in her boyish voice. I walked over to her and sat down on her bed, a light smile on my face.

"My name's Aisha. I'm a Magician." I smiled and shyly raised a hand. The girl smiled and nodded.

"I'm Chung. The Prince of Hamel."

"Prince?" I echoed. Embarrassment flooding into my face. Chung laughed.

"Your face is a red as a tomato. Let me guess..you thought I was a girl?"

I scratched the back of my head and sighed. "N-no! Of course not..I was just.."

"Don't even try to lie. I know you did. I lost consciousness after you dragged me to Anne's house." I sighed and stared at Chung. He was silent, then burst out laughing, nearly falling off the bed. When he composed himself, he started having a coughing fit. I rubbed his back and stared at him, concern floating in my eyes.

"What was so bad to make you so weak like that Chung?"

Chung was silent, biting his lip. I saw a little blood trickle down from his lip from where he bit it. I gasped and grabbed a napkin from the counter.

"Chung! Don't do that!" I dabbed at his lip and he chuckled.

"What? Never seen a little blood before?"

"Of course I have! I've done Magician Duels before!" He gently took my hand and placed it away from his lip. He smiled at me.

"Thanks. But, I guess I should tell you." Chung sighed.

"Hamel was under attack by some demons. It was so sudden that I got scared and hid while the rest of my family fought them. I hid and hid, until my father came back with the news that the demons had implanted him with some kind of dark energy." Chung shivered at the memory and continued. "He knew it was slowly corrupting him, he could feel it in his soul. But he kept on fighting, kept on subduing himself to the darkness. And eventually..it swallowed him whole." He lowered his head, tears beginning to form. I sucked in my breath, trying to think of something to say to him. Suddenly he lifted his head and sighed.

"I went out to stop him. I was shaking of course. As I fought him, trying to convince him to come back to us...he..he shattered my crystal slightly, causing it to corrupt slightly. If I don't get it fixed soon-" I felt a dark presence as I stared at his bluish-grey shard of El as it gave off a rather strong pulse of dark energy. Chung coughed again and fell backwards on the bed, curling into a ball as he coughed. I gasped and rubbed his back more, fearful that he might die. Chung stopped coughing and his breathing became shallow and labored. I shuddered at the thought of leaving his side and coming back to find him lifeless, so I sat there, holding his head on my lap. As time went by I saw he was asleep, and I smiled. I gently took him off my lap and tucked him in, leaving the room. Anne was out, leaving a note that said Elsword was looking for me. I shrugged, wondering what that red-head could possibly want. I walked out of Anne's house and down the road towards the town. Everyone was in their houses, and I couldn't see a soul in sight. I groaned as I realized how long it would take. I started to walk down the road when I realized someone was looking at me. I whipped my hed to the right to see a brown eye peeking out of the blinds. It snapped shut the moment I made eye contact, making me realize something was definitely wrong. I stiffened as I heard a rustle in the bushes, and the snap of a twig. Someone was right behind me. I smirked, standing completely still. I heard feet almost silently hitting the ground. I whipped around and produced two fireballs from my hands. I stared at the man with the fox mask, who was laughing.

"What do you expect to do with those? Give me all your money or I'll club you to death!" he tapped his club against his hand to prove a point. I stared at him, his ignorance making me giggle. Then I started laughing, letting the fireballs disappear and I fell on the ground laughing like an idiot. He growled and pointed the club at me. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Oh please! It you were a bandit, you would've taken my money without even trying to bargain! You my good sir, are a true gentleman!" I got up, still stifling giggles and grinned deviously. "Now, it's my turn to play _my _card." I raised two fireballs and threw them at the man, scorching his arm and club. He screeched at let it go. I summoned my staff and whacked him once on the head, another time in the stomach, and then again on the head. He started to stumble, and I knew I had won. I walked up to him, straightened him up, and slapped him to the ground. I laughed again.

"What a pathetic excuse for a bandit! Go run away to your mother! You have no -giggle- right to be in the presence of a Magician like me~!" I scowled, finally getting over my giggles and kicked his butt, sending him stumbling rather quickly away into the forest. I sighed and looked around to see people coming out of their houses, staring at me in awe. I felt another presence behind me and I whipped around just as Elsword charged through the bushes, tacking me down.

"Show's over bandit!"

"Eldork! It's me, you moron!" I growled and lit a small fire on his leg. He yowled and got off me. I picked myself up with a huff and scowled. Elsword snickered at me.

"So you're the one who sent that bandit running. He nearly wet his pant by the look of fear he had in his eyes. Oh man, I wish I could've seen that!" Elsword laughed. I rolled my eyes and pulled him by the arm. "What is it?"

"What'd you want? Anne said you came by looking for me again."

"Ah, that..I heard there was someone spotted in the forest, and I was thinking maybe you could...er.." Elsword trailed off, scratching the back of his head. I sighed and stared at him, waiting for an answer. He muttered, "Can you use your magic to help me find out who it is?"

I smiled, letting his arm go. "Of course~! I'm gonna go talk to Chung first!"

"Who now?"

"Chung, the boy we brought in." Elsword's face went red.

"...It was a boy?"

My face lit up as a devious smile crossed my face. "You thought he was cute didn't you.."

"N-NO! Aisha, no!" Elsword stuttered. I snickered as we walked in silence to Anne's house. I opened the door and went to Chung's room, Anne still gone. Chung was staring at us as we walked in.

"Who's this?" He asked, staring at Elsword. Elsword nodded at him.

"I'm Elsword. I helped bring you in."

"Ah. Aisha, what is it?"

"I'm going with Elsword to go find a mysterious person that's been wandering in the woods lately. Need anything?"

Chung was silent for a bit, his eyes flickered with confliction. He sighed and asked, "If it's possible..could you maybe..get an El crystal?"

That must've set Elsword off. He stepped in front of me and said in an accusing voice, "Why do you need El? Are you here to steal more El too? Cuz I'll kill you if that's-"

"Elsword. No. That's not it," I scowled at him. "Chung's armor is apparently powered by El. We need a small crystal like that one, just not corrupted." My eyes flickered in fear at the memory of the dark energy it gave off, causing Chung to cough violently. Elsword glared at me, then at Chung, who seemed alarmed at Elsword's sudden urge to kill him, and then sighed, closing his eyes.

"Fine. Let's go then. We'll get you your El Chung. As long as you aren't a bandit." Elsword held his hand out to Chung. Chung reluctantly took it, and they shook hands firmly. I smiled, knowing we'd be okay with this deal.

* * *

Elsword and I walked through the forest as I used a clairvoyance spell to lead us to the mysterious being. Elsword groaned and looked at me with a pleading expression.

"Did we find them yet? I'm bored, and I'm starving.." his stomach growled for what must be the fifth time tonight. I groaned and stared at him.

"Don't even get me started. You're the one who wanted to come out here. So stop whining you-" I yelped as my stomach growled. My face flushed a deep red as Elsword grinned at me.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry, eh Aisha?"

"Sh-shut up!" I said, shoving him lightly. He shoved me back. Pretty soon we were both shoving each other back and forth throughout the path, that I didn't even notice the clairvoyance spell disappear-a sign that my target is near. It jumped down on us, ensnaring us in a vine net. I yelped and held on tight to Elsword as he held onto me as we were locked there. Then we realized what position we were in and we instantly broke apart. Elsword stared at me, his eyes wide as I scowled at him.

"Idiot..now because of you we're trapped."

"Me?! You're the one who shoved me!"

"Oh you little-" my stomach growled again and Elsword laughed. I summoned my staff and whacked him on the head with it. He growled and whacked me with the middle part of the sword. I threw my staff down and he threw his sword down and pretty soon we were tussling in the vine cage, making a lot of noise. I heard a growl and halted instantly in what I was doing. A woman walked out of the thicket and glared at us, malice in her eyes and a sickeningly sweet demon smile. Her blonde-green hair swayed intimidatingly behind her, her pointed ears twitching and her green eyes slits as she walked closer, brandishing her bow. She wore a green top with a flowing white skirt, and white boots with a red pattern on them. Her chest was large, making me feel uncomfortable. She got to our cage and said in a sweet voice that made me want to shiver,

"Are we having a problem over here?" she put her hands on her hips and stared from Elsword to me, her smile never fading. Clearly, this elf was pissed. Elsword was shaking, and for once I felt satisfaction, but I didn't dare show it on my face. This elf looked like she was ready to kill us. She glared at us.

"Well?!"

"N-no..no problem." I stuttered out quickly. Her smile became a kind one, her eyes glowing as if candles were behind them and she clapped her hands together.

"Good~! I thought you were those bandits, but once I heard you yelling and fighting, I just knew you weren't. I'm Rena of the North Elf Tribe." she smiled and whispered something to the plant, making it sink back into the grass, leaving a stunned Elsword and I gaping at her. She giggled and looked at us with her smile still plastered on her face.

"And you are?"

"I'm Aisha, a Magician from the South, Miss Rena," I said with a smile. I turned to Elsword, who was staring at me with a look that clearly said; _HOW CAN YOU TRUST HER? _But I stared at him, waiting for him to introduce himself. Elsword cleared his throat and forced himself to quit shaking. He nodded at Rena.

"I'm Elsword. A swordsman from Ruben. Nice to meet you Rena." he smiled sheepishly and I grinned at Rena. That's when my stomach growled. I sweat-dropped and held my stomach.

"Sorry about that..are you looking for the bandits too?"

"Of course. But you must be hungry. Come on, we can discuss this back at my camp~!" she took our hands and dragged us to her camp, me grinning at Elsword victoriously all the way there. Elsword smirked and whispered in my ear;

"I still won the tussle."

* * *

"So lemme get this straight- you're an elf who was sent by your tribe to find the El and return it so that the elves can continue to exist in your tribe? And if you don't find it..then your race is destroyed?" I echoed what Rena had told us. She grimaced and nodded.

"And then the elves of the North Tribe can't protect the El anymore. They already took a big risk sending me here. Elves aren't supposed to interact with humans. But here I am now..sitting on logs eating with two of them!" she giggled and Elsword and I exchanged a smile. This elf was harmless. After we finished our meal, Elsword suggested we get moving again, so we did. The three of us travelled in silence through the night, the moon high in the sky. The grass crunched beneath our feet like gravel as the wind began to chill. It was unusually cold tonight, but then again, winter was coming soon. Rena stopped, pulling us to the side of the bushes. She peeked through one of the holes in the bushes and she shivered. Rena shrieked as she was picked up like a rag doll, and Elsword grabbed me and thrust me out of the way as he was picked up also. I fell backwards and stared at the man towering over us. A huge scar was cast over one of his eyes and he stared at Rena hungrily. She yelped as he poked her boobs. This made me ticked off and I summoned a fireball and flicked it at him. He dropped Elsword with a thump and he groggily stood up, reaching for his sword. I grabbed it, ready to throw it to him. I yelped at how heavy it was. How can that idiot carry this thing? I lugged it over to him and he slung it over his shoulder with no problem at all. I was shocked. He smiled at me before we looked at the man again, who currently had a passed out Rena over his shoulder. If we didn't get Rena fast enough, I had a feeling she was going to wake up to something she wouldn't want to relive again. I growled and summoned my staff, muttering a quick incantation. I raised my staff slowly, and then slammed it down.

"Lightning Bolt!" I shouted as a bundle of lighting shot from my staff towards the man. He chuckled and blocked it with his sword, but I knew it wouldn't last. He jumped as the electricity shot right through his _metal _sword and into his body. He jumped back, growling at us.

"You brats are gonna pay for trying to interfere with my, the Great Banthus's plot!" He snarled and grinned at Rena's unconscious body. I scowled at how men are pigs. "Or maybe _she _can pay _for you._" he ran off, leaving nothing behind, not even his sword. Elsword and I exchanged a knowing glance. Rena was in deep trouble. And if we didn't get to her in time..

She was going to be raped.

* * *

**Chi: :D...**

**Rena: WHY ME?  
**

**Aisha: o.o Poor Rena..BANTHUS U MEANIE!**

**Banthus: Don't drag me into this. IT'S A STORY.**

**Chi and Eve: *dramatic gasp***

**Chung and Elsword: Oh [CENSORED]**

**Chi: *Grabs Muffin Blaster***

**Eve: *Grabs Nasod-Chainsaw***

**Chi: My name is Chi.**

**Eve: My name is Eve.**

**Chi and Eve: You have insulted our stories. Prepare to Die.**

**Raven: I suggest you run now.**

**Elsword: RAVEN! YOU'RE OKAY!**

**Raven: Why wouldn't I be? The only thing she damaged was my crotch. DX**

**Chung: Ouch. o.o**

**Banthus: *screams like a girl and runs***

**Chi: DIE YOU RAPIST!**

**Eve: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Everyone except Chi, Eve, and Banthus: R&R...and hopefully then we can pay the hospital bill for Banthus o.o**


	3. Panic

**Chi: I finally felt the need to write this..I've been playing Pokemon recently and...XD you know.**

**Elsword: You should've seen it Chung, her Snivy got her ass beat by a Herdier XD**

**Chi: SHUSH.**

**Aisha: You did?**

**Jarl Balgruff: Wait..MY NAME'S NOT JARL BALGRUFF DAMN SYSTEM.**

**System: Ha ha ha. It wasn't me. Chi did it.**

**Chi: I DID NOT! CHIBELLA DID!**

**Chibella: *emo corner***

**Chi: ...Okay Chibella didn't do it..then RAVEN DID!**

**Aisha: RAVEN.**

**Raven: Yes?**

**Aisha: GO DIE WITH EDWARD CULLEN IN THE DITCH OUTSIDE.**

* * *

_Panic_

Elsword and I ran through the forest, trying to catch up with the broad figure. Elsword was cursing under his breath silently, wanting to stab something, boy, he had a temper...I shook the thought from my head.

_Focus Aisha! Rena's in trouble! _My head screeched. I nodded and I dashed forward, ignoring the burning in my lungs and Elsword's huffing as he dropped his sword. I felt something warm press against my back..or more like crash down on it. Elsword had toppled over from exaustion on me, and I scowled.

"Elsword! Get off of me, we have to save Rena!"

"Mmm...Aisha, hurry up and carry me there."

"SAY WHAT?"

"Carry me..." he groaned. I rolled my eyes, and not wanting to hear his whining anymore, I flicked my wrist and he floated behind me as I ran farther into the forest, nearly colliding with several trees. Then I heard a screeching noise and turned to see a bat resting in a tree. I stared at it, confused that a bat would be out at this time of night. It noticed me, opening a golden eye slowly. This thing could see me too? What kind of bat was this thing anyway? I raised a hand, ready to throw a fireball. The bat giggled and bounced upward, its white coat glistening in the sun. It floated down and sighed.

"You looking for your friend, the elf girl, chichi?" the bat said. Unable to answer, I nodded, almost in a trance. It giggled again and said,

"Follow me, chichi." It started to float to the left, and I followed it. I heard Elsword mumble,

"Aisha..what are you looking at?"

"Elsword, I see a bat." I whispered to him. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Aisha, nothing's there but a cave."

"What?" I turned and saw a cave. Nothing more, nothing less. The bat was gone. Suddenly, Elsword growled and charged at something in the bushes, deflecting the knife that was heading straight for my throat. In an instant, bandits surrounded us. Elsword smirked.

"Looks like it's my turn to have a little fun."

* * *

Rena was shaking now, being trapped in a cave with people who wanted to rape her. She grunted as she tried to roll over, and she felt sore as she tried to stand up on the cold, damp cave floor. Aisha and Elsword were coming for her..she knew they would. As she finally stood up, using a spiked rock as a crutch, she started to panic.

What if they didn't come? What if they were too late?

What if they died?

She started to hyperventilate, her ears twitching slightly. Then she felt someone come up behind her and lick her neck. She shivered, stifling a scream.

"You can scream if you want, you know." A deep voice said, chuckling. Rena shook her head and gulped, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Mmm...you'll definitely do. Now, let's get started." His hands went to her breasts and she squeaked and jumped back, lashing out with her foot. He caught it and Rena tumbled backwards, trying not to groan from the pain of hitting the stones. He straddled her, forcefully kissing her. She kicked and tried to punch, but he was too strong. He lifted his legs and put her arms down to her side. Then he started to lift her dress.

And that's when she screamed.

* * *

I perked my ears up, looking around after hearing that shrill scream. But that could mean only one thing;

We were almost out of time.

"RENA!" I shouted, running towards the screams and the 'NO!' coming from deep within the cave. Elsword was outside, fending off the bandits. I burst through the cave doors to find Rena half naked, lip bruised slightly, and a man on top of her. I growled and shot a fireball at him, singing his butt. He yowled and jumped off of Rena, who was hyperventilating and she stood up shakily.

"Rena, you okay?"

Speechless, she nodded, hastily putting her clothes back on. She spat on the ground repeatedly while pulling on her boots. She looked around, desperately trying to find her bow. The man chuckled, pulling out Rena's bow from his belt.

"Looking for this?" He said, laughing maniacally. I _tch_ed and summoned my staff, magic crackling around me in my rage.

"You bastard..." I muttered, raising my finger to a big fireball.

"METOR CALL!" I swished my finger downwards to point at the man, and it hit him, scarring and burning his body as he shrieked in pain. I made my hand into a wide spread hand and the ball expanded, and he shrieked even louder. I heard footsteps and extinguished the fire, leaving a burning, meaty man behind. Rena stepped back, repulsed by the smell. I huffed and huffed, not knowing what came over me.

"What...what did you do?" I heard Elsword say. I turned around to see Elsword, who was gaping at me.

"I...I..."

"Aisha..are you a dark mage?" Rena asked shakily, fully clothed and wrenching the bow from the man's meaty grip. I shook my head, my hands still shaking. Her eyes widened.

"Then..how did you use such a powerful dark magic spell? I sense...demonic energy around you." She said, walking over to us warily, stumbling a couple times.

"Well...we came as soon as we could."

"Yeah...thanks for that." Rena said with a weak smile. I smiled back and looked at Elsword, who's gaze was flicking from me to Rena.

"So..where to next?"

"Why don't we go to Elder? I heard from some of the bandits..that the El was moved from their camp over there." Rena said with a grimance. I nodded and looked at Elsword, who grinned.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Everyone walked out of the cave, Rena looking back to make sure he was dead. The meaty body laid there, singed completely, his face spared in a way. Some footsteps approached it and it chuckled. The body twitched.

"Grr...damn those..Bra-UGH!" The man coughed up a bit of blood.

"How quaint. I hired you to _steal _their El, not get your ass beat by a couple of kids!"

"Sorry boss.."

"Oh no matter. As long as we have it now..my plans can continue."


	4. Silence

**Chi: Since I haven't updated Aisha's Judgement for a while, I decided to do a little long chapter of it for ya'll!**

**Roxie: Who the hell says 'Ya'll' anymore?**

**Chi: I do. Problem?**

**Roxie: Nope.**

**Chi: Excellent. ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**************************************APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ********APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ********APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS********APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS ****APRIL FOOLS~!****  
**

* * *

Chi: U MAD BRO?

Everyone but Chi: WHAT THE F[CENSORED]

Chi:*fall off chair laughing*

Chibella: That's just cruel.

Aisha: I expect many angry reviews..

Elsword: Ditto.

Chung: *rofling*

Chi: Actually, Chung helped me plan this~

Roxie: Oh really? I'm going to kill you both..

Eefa: Not without me, I hope?

Roxie: Who the hell are you, Granny?

Eefa: I'm a Doll Witch. And you are?

Roxie: None other than the greatest inventor known to man. I'm not lettin' you of all people kill Chi!

Eefa: Then I will fight you and make sure your dreams are crushed.

Roxie: BRING IT GRANNY!

Chi: Chung, we should go.

Chung: Ditto.

Chi and Chung: *le poof*


End file.
